The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Secrets
This page will list all the secrets and unlockables in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Masks In total, there are 24 masks that Link can obtain in the game. A few of the masks are necessary to complete Link's quest, but for the most part, they are optional. Keaton's Questions In North Clock Town, Milk Road, and Mountain Village are a group of bushes that move when Link picks one of them up or cuts one of them. While wearing the Keaton Mask, Link can cut all of them, either one by one or by using a Spin Attack, before they disappear to summon Keaton. Keaton will ask Link five multiple-choice questions and if he answers all of them correctly, he will be rewarded a Heart Piece. There are 30 different questions. Heart Pieces There are a total of 52 Heart Pieces hidden throughout the game. 1. Get the Moon's Tear from the Observatory, and give it to the Deku Merchant in front of the Clock Tower. Launch up to the Heart Piece on the ledge. 2. Take the Land Title Deed you get from trading with the Deku Merchant above to the Deku Merchant in the swamp, next to the Camera Hut as Normal Link. Launch up to the roof to get it. 3. Take the Swamp Title Deed to the Deku Merchant outside of the Goron Village as Deku Link. Launch up to the ledge to score a Heart Piece. 4. Take the Mountain Title Deed to the Deku Merchant in the Zora Hole as Goron Link. Launch to the bookshelf to get it. 5. Take the Ocean Title Deed to the Deku Merchant in Ikana as Zora Link. Launch across the river to get it. 6. In the north area of Clock Town, climb the small wood block next to the slide. Jump from there to the pillar and then to the slide. From up there, jump across two more pillars to reach the tree where the Heart Piece is. 7. Take a picture of the Deku Scrub King, and give it to the man in the Camera Hut. 8. In a hole in the Deku Scrub Kingdom mazes. 9. In the sewer area of the Gerudo Fortress. Hit the switch, and roll down to the gate before it closes. 10. In the second map of Great Bay, kill the Like Like at the bottom of the waterfall. 11. Climb a tree at the beginning of the Southern Swamp. 12. Score over 2180 points on the second day in the shooting gallery in the Southern Swamp. 13. Beat Odolwa, and go back to the witch in the Camera Hut. Talk to her to start a shooting mini-game, and shoot the target 30 times to win. 15. Use the Kamaro's Mask, and dance in front of the Rosa Sisters in West Clock Town at night. 16. In the rope bridge area of Death Mountain, you need to beat Goato and dive down as Zora Link to get it. 17. In the Ikana Graveyard, tell the Stalchildren to break down the grave on the second night. Beat the Iron Knuckle to receive it. 18. Outside Milk Road, walk around the tall weeds to find a hidden hole. Kill the Peahat inside to get it. 19. In a hole in northern Termina Field, kill the Dodongos inside to make it appear. 20. In a hole outside of the Great Bay, you need to shoot all the beehives down, and kill the Bio Deku Babas. Dive down to get a Heart Piece. 21.+22. Talk to Anju's Grandma with the "All-Night Mask" on, and tell her to read a story (first or second choice). After the story she will ask you a question with two choices. Answer it right to get a Heart Piece. Ask her to read the other story, and answer the other choice. You will get another one. 23. In Zora Hall, you need to help Japas practice and present the song to Evan as Normal Link. 24. Race the Beaver Bros. a second time in the same day to get a Heart Piece. 25. Put on the "Postman's Hat" and check all the mailboxes in Clock Town. One has a Heart Piece. 26. In a hole outside the observatory, you can buy a Heart Piece for 150 rupees at 3:00 AM on the second day from a Deku Scrub. 27. Wear the "Couple's Mask" and go to the Mayor's Office. Talk to everyone to receive a Heart Piece. 28.-31. In the Moon before fighting Majora's Mask. 32. Talk to the 4 frogs with the "Don Gero's Mask" found in the Swamp, Mountain Village, Clock Town, and in the Woodfall Temple and Great Bay temple after beating the Gekkos, then beat Goht in the Snowhead Temple. Talk to the frogs near the waterfall in Mountain Village. 33. Go to the Post Office after the mailman has finished his rounds, and talk to him. Stop the clock at 10:00 sec. to receive another Heart Piece. 34. In Woodfall, fly over to a golden chest by flying counter-clockwise from the Owl Statue. 35. In the Oceanside Spider House, you need to shoot the colored masks in a certain order. Talk to the 6 Stalchildren to find out the order. 36. Take a close-up picture of a Gerudo Pirate, and give it to the Fisherman's House in Great Bay. Catch the sea horse in a bottle, and go to Pinnacle Rock. Kill all the eels, and find the other sea horse. Let the one you have go next to them. 37. Give 5000 rupees to the banker in Clock Town. 38. In Ikana, you need to go to the Poe Hut. Kill 4 Poes in 3 minutes to win. 39. In the Swordsman's School next to the Post Office, choose the second choice and Leap Slash all the targets to win. 40. In Romani Ranch, win more than 150 rupees at a time by betting on the dog races. 41. Launch over to the hole next to the Fairy Fountain in Clock Town, and win the mini-game once per day to win. 42. Go to Honey and Darling's on the east side of Clock Town. Win the different games each day to win. 43. After beating Gyorg, find a boat in the middle of the Great Bay. Use it to Hookshot to an island, and win the mini-game there at night. 44. Go to the Marine Lab in the Great Bay, and go to the small tank on your right when you enter. Drop fish in there, and eventually, one of the bigger fish will eat the other one, and spit out a Heart Piece. 45. Go to the ledge above the Gerudo Fortress, and Hookshot up the ledges. When you reach a ledge with a Magic Bean planting hole, plant one, and let it take you to another ledge. Play the Scarecrow's Song there and Hookshot to the scarecrow when he appears. The Heart Piece is in the cave there. 46. Take any of the Title Deeds, and take it to the Stock Pot Inn on the first or second day at 12:00 AM to the first door on the left, first floor. Give the paper to the hand that comes out of the hole to get a Heart Piece. 47. Get a perfect score in the shooting gallery in Clock Town after getting the Big Quiver to get a Heart Piece. 48. Go to the Treasure Chest Shop in Clock Town, and play the game as Normal, Deku, Goron, and Zora Link to get another Heart Piece. 50. In Termina Field, there are four holes with four different sized Gossip Stones in each one. Play the "Goron Lullaby" in each hole as Goron Link to get a Heart Piece. 51. Go to the area of Snowhead, and search the left side of the area (coming from the dungeon) for a bunch of invisible platforms with the Lens of Truth. Jump across, and when you reach the last one, play the Scarecrow's Song and Hookshot the rest of the way. 52. Wear Keaton's Mask, and go find the bushes that move when you pick it up on Milk Road, and make them all move by picking one up. If you have the Keaton Mask on, you can talk to the Keaton that appears, and it will ask you 5 questions. Use trial and error to get them all right, and she will give you a Heart Piece. 53. Warp to Ikana Village, and jump into the river from the Owl Statue. Use Zora Link, and go against the current to a small cave. Go behind the waterfall, and shoot a Light Arrow at the Sun Emblem. You will be in an arrow that branches off to small rooms, where you will have to fight Dinalfos Triplets, Wizrobe, Wart, and the Garo Master. Basically, these are the bosses that guard the 4 arrows in the dungeons. Each door has a limit though, you need to have a certain amount of hearts to enter. Count the hearts above the doors to see how many you need to get in. If you have 16 hearts, you should be able to enter them all. Beat all the mini-bosses to get another Heart Piece from the Poe Salesman. 54. On the roof of the Ancient Castle of Ikana, you need to hit the crystal switch to make the fire go out around the pillar, the launch to it as Deku Link. Alternate Opening Video When starting the game, right after you press start, then press up. Then press the A button on the options box, and then press the B button. Let it save. After it's done saving, press the B button again to get back to the start screen and instead of the start screen showing Clock Town it will show the Romani Ranch. Easter Eggs An easter egg is a term used to describe a cameo or a brief appearance for someone or something that comes within the game. *In Clock Tower, if Link goes under the water in his zora form, he can see a piece of algae shaped like a Nintendo 64 controller. *In the Astral Observatory, if Link were to break a certain pot a small drawing of a dolphin would appear. *A mask on the Happy Mask Salesman's backpack appears to resemble Mario. *If Link uses the Bremen Mask in the battle against Igos' servants, they will stop attacking and begin to march behind him. This, however, appears to be nothing more than an Easter Egg, as Link cannot attack while he is marching, and as soon as he stops, Igos' Servants resume fighting him. Category:Game Secrets